Gremlins 2: The New Batch trading cards
The Gremlins 2: The New Batch movie cards were released in 1990 to promote the movie. They were, like the cards for the first movie, produced by the company Topps. The cards came in packets of 10, which included: 1 sticker, 9 cards and a piece of chewing gum. There were 88 cards and a total of 11 stickers. Description Each card had a picture of a respective character or event on the front and a part of a story on the back. The sticker cards had a piece of a puzzle on the back. The picture of the completed puzzle was either the mogwai or the gremlins. Cards: 1. Gremlins 2: The New Batch 2. Gizmo the Mogwai 3. Daffy the Mogwai 4. George the Mogwai 5. Lenny the Mogwai 6. Mohawk the Mogwai 7. Metamorphosis 8. Lenny and George (Gremlins) 9. Daffy the Gremlin 10. Mohawk the Gremlin 11. Billy Peltzer 12. Kate Beringer 13. Mr. Futterman 14. Mrs. Futterman 15. Daniel Clamp 16. Seductive Marla 17. Executive Snoop Forster 18. Dr. Catheter 19. Microwave Marge 20. Grandpa Fred 21. Mr. Wing's Final Stand 22. A Mogwai in Mourning 23. Welcome to New York! 24. The Clamp Centre 25. Chatting with Grandpa Fred 26. Catheter's Creations 27. Mysterious New Arrival 28. A "Hello" from Gizmo! 29. A Boy and His Mogwai 30. Clamp Discovers Billy 31. Dinner with Marla (& Friend) 32. Birth of New Mogwais 33. Mistaking a Mogwai 34. Unexpected House Guest 35. Mogwais on the Loose! 36. Post-Midnight Snack!! 37. The Gremlins Are Back! 38. Gremlin Stew! 39. Confronting the Little Squirt 40. George Is Riled! 41. Marge - Signing Off! 42. Now You See It...! 43. Clamp's New Secretary 44. Elevator Assault! 45. In the Genetics Lab 46. Animal-Vegetable-Gremlin! 47. Lady Gremlina?! 48. The Bat Gremlin 49. Hit the Road, Bat! 50. A Batty Escape! 51. "Familiar, Trite, Uninspired!" 52. A Definite "Thumbs Down"! 53. Gremlin's Revenge 54. Sparking Some Trouble! 55. Attacked from on High! 56. Futterman's Triumph 57. Buried Alive! 58. Laboratory Lunacy! 59. Dr. Catheter's Demise 60. Forster's New Girlfriend! 61. Mohawk, the Spider Gremlin! 62. Whooping It Up! 63. Tourist Attractions 64. The Gremlin Shuffle 65. He's Coming for You! 66. Building Under Siege! 67. Marla - Caught in a Web! 68. She's No Dummy! 69. The Interview 70. The "Brain" Gremlin 71. Brainy Reflections 72. Dental Dilemma 73. Daffy's Deadly Drill 74. Futterman to the Rescue! 75. Web Worries 76. Spider Gremlin Rampage! 77. Gizmo... Marla's Hero! 78. We're Not Beaten Yet! 79. Divine, Simply Divine! 80. On Top of the Trouble! 81. The Original Party Animals! 82. Having a Gremlin Ball! 83. Zapped by Billy! 84. Front-Line Futterman! 85. Don't Rain on Our Parade! 86. Clamp In Command! 87. A Soggy, Slushy End 88. Gizmo's Farewell Stickers: 1. Daffy the Mogwai 2. Mogwai Invasion! 3. Evil Mogwai Mohawk 4. George the Mogwai 5. Lenny the Mogwai 6. The Gremlins Have Arrived 7. Daffy the Gremlins 8. Lenny & George ( Gremlins ) 9. It's After Midnight! 10. On the Town 11. The Bat Gremlin Topps Gizmo the Mogwai.jpg Topps Daffy the Mogwai.jpg Topps George the Mogwai.jpg Topps Lenny the Mogwai.jpg Topps Mohawk the Mogwai.jpg Topps Metamorphosis.jpg Topps Lenny and George (Gremlins).jpg Topps Daffy the Gremlin.jpg Topps Mohawk the Gremlin.jpg Topps Billy Peltzer.jpg Topps Kate Beringer.jpg Topps Mr. Futterman.jpg Topps Mrs. Futterman.jpg Topps Daniel Clamp.jpg Topps Seductive Marla.jpg Topps Executive Snoop Forster.jpg Topps Dr. Catheter.jpg Topps Microwave Marge.jpg Topps Grandpa Fred.jpg Topps Mr. Wing's Final Stand.jpg Topps A Mogwai in Mourning.jpg Topps Welcome to New York!.jpg Topps The Clamp Centre.jpg Topps Chatting with Grandpa Fred.jpg Topps Catheter's Creations.jpg Topps Mysterious New Arrival.jpg Topps A 'Hello' from Gizmo.jpg Topps A Boy and his Mogwai.jpg Topps Clamp Discovers Billy.jpg Topps Dinner with Marla (& Friend).jpg Topps Birth of New Mogwai.jpg Topps Mistaking a Mogwai.jpg Topps Unexpected House Guest.jpg Topps Mogwai on the Loose!.jpg Topps Post-Midnight Snack!!.jpg Topps The Gremlins Are Back!.jpg Topps Gremlin Stew!.jpg Topps Confronting the Little Squirt.jpg Topps George is Riled!.jpg Topps Marge-Signing Off!.jpg Topps Now You See It...!.jpg Topps Clamp's New Sectretary.jpg Topps Elevator Assault.jpg Topps In the Genetics Lab.jpg Topps Animal-Vegetable-Gremlin!.jpg 81c43748-d3f1-47b8-9ad9-e379b5bd6a26.jpg Topps The Bat Gremlin.jpg Topps Hit the Road, Bat!.jpg Topps A Batty Escape!.jpg Topps Familiar, Trite, Uninspired!.jpg Topps A Definite 'Thumbs Down'!.jpg Topps Gremlin's Revenge.jpg Topps Sparking Some Trouble!.jpg Topps Attacked From On High!.jpg Topps Futterman's Triumph.jpg Topps Buried Alive!.jpg Topps Laboratory Lunacy!.jpg Topps Dr. Catheter's Demise.jpg Topps Forster's New Girlfriend!.jpg Topps Mohawk, the Spider Gremlin!.jpg Topps Whooping It Up!.jpg Topps Tourist Attractions.jpg Topps The Gremlin Shuffle.jpg Topps He's Coming for YOU!.jpg Topps Building Under Siege!.jpg Topps Marla-Caught in a Web!.jpg Topps She's No Dummy!.jpg Topps The Interview.jpg Topps The 'Brain' Gremlin.jpg Topps Brainy Reflections.jpg Topps Dental Dilema.jpg Topps Daffy's Deadly Drill.jpg Topps Futterman to the Rescue!.jpg Topps Web Worries.jpg Topps Spider Gremlin Rampage!.jpg Topps Gizmo... Marla's Hero!.jpg Topps We're Not Beaten Yet!.jpg Topps Divine, Simply Divine!.jpg Topps On Top of the Trouble!.jpg Topps The Original Party Animals!.jpg Topps Having A Gremlin Ball!.jpg Topps Zapped By Billy!.jpg Topps Front-Line Futteman!.jpg Topps Don't Rain on Our Parade!.jpg Topps Clamp In Command!.jpg Topps A Soggy, Slushy End.jpg Topps Gizmo's Farewell.jpg Category:Merchandise Category:Gremlins franchise Category:Gremlins 2